


Lions of the Apocalypse

by TheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bands, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Only referenced - Freeform, Recovery, Slash, Teenagers, The Impala - Freeform, other pairings may happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpala/pseuds/TheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 years ago the Winchester family moved to Fairfax Indiana from Lawrence Kansas, 1 month ago the Novak family arrived. Summer is now over, and Truman High School is back in session. Castiel is broken and defeated, and now has to start at a whole new school his junior year, Dean is trying to be a parent to his brother as well as manage grades and his own band. Sammy is starting high school trying to find a place to fit it,  and finds his place with Gabriel and Balthazar, the terrible duo who take him under their wing. The school is split by theater kids, run by Crowley; and the Jocks, run by Dick Roman. In this high school AU, all the demons, angels, and humans are all teens trying to find their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of abuse, sexual assault, and suicide; SLASH, some bad language, and alcohol use. 
> 
> Pairings: Mainly Destiel, other pairings based on input may happen as well. Past Dean/Lisa, Dean/Benny. Minor Bobby/Jody, Jo/Meg, Benny/OC
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. As awesome as it would be, Supernatural is not mine, the only things that are is the plot and some minor OCs. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first Supernatural fanfic, it's pretty AU but I've tried to remain in character. I hope you like it!

If you were to look closely at the big house on Huntington Ave you would see a soft light shining through the second story window in the top left corner. Now this would not normally be considered odd, but the time is three in the morning, so it’s cause for some concern.

The light of the room was quite useful for the occupant, seeing as reading books requires light. The well worn pages are intermittently flipped by thin fingers, with sharp blue eyes scanning the book the reader escaping into a different world.

That was the best part of reading for Castiel, the escape. Tonight, well this morning, Castiel certainly needed an escape. At seven o’clock he and his two younger brothers would be off to Truman High for the first time. They had moved into the house midway into the summer and so far it had been the teen’s personal hell.

He sighed and snuggled into the blanket cocoon he had made. He hated having to move, he hated the fact that his mother was sick, he hated his father for walking out on them, and most of all, he hated himself. Maybe, just maybe if he has just kept his mouth shut, or if he had a been a better brother, none of this shit would have ever happened. So all in all, Castiel was kind of a angry person, not the raging exploding type, but the type that will just sit there and boil in their hate until something snaps inside of them and they draw into themselves. Castiel was also not a very outgoing person, he only went out of the house if necessary, and even within the house, he barely left his room. His siblings were getting worried, and considering the amount of them he had, that was a lot of worry. Both his mother and father had children before they we married to each other. On his mother's side there were Uriel and Raphael, and there used to be- no Castiel didn’t want to think about that. On Jimmy’s side Naomi, Michael, and Lucifer were brought into the equation. Anna and Jimmy had met in a Church support group, what a funny coincidence, they thought, that our children are all named after angels. Soon they had fallen in love and the two families had merged. Together they had Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel.

He shut the book and put it on the bedside table, he gave up on focusing and laid back on his bed. Maybe he could try to sleep, maybe he won’t have any nightmares tonight.

* * *

Castiel woke up in a cold sweat, a scream almost escaping his mouth. Checking the clock and seeing that it was six, he dragged himself out of bed and started his morning routine. Through sleepy eyes he managed to see the clothing he had laid out the night before, grab it, and make his way to the bathroom. Quickly he got undressed and went into the shower. The warm water helped him to wake up, he closed his eyes and let it drip down his face. As much as he wanted to just stay in there forever, he had a time limit. Turning off the shower he dried himself off, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and got out of the bathroom. Padding down the stairs Castiel stifled a yawn, entering the kitchen he spotted Uriel sitting at the table reading the paper.

After quietly putting his stuff in his bag Castiel made for the door.

“Where are you going?” Uriel’s deep voice from the table stopped Castiel before he could get there. “I’m driving you, Balthazar, and Gabriel to school, unless you want to walk.”

He nodded, he needed to clear his mind. There was no way he could do that in a car with his two younger brothers. It was six fifteen and he could already feel is level of doneness start to reaching the maximum. He sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

Dean rolled out of bed with a groan and made his way into the shower. The water helped wash away most of his sleepiness so after toweling off and throwing on some clothes, the whole zombie look was minimized.

Sammy looked up from his books to give his brother a wide smile as Dean stepped through the doorway.

“I made you some toast.” Dean made a thankful grunt leaning against the counter to eat his breakfast.

“School hasn’t even started yet, and you’re already studying?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, his mouth full of toast.

“No, I’m preparing. I don’t want to go in and be the only one there who doesn’t know what’s going on. And chew your food before you speak.”

Dean’s eyebrow rose even higher.

“And are your new friends, what was it, Daniel and Bartholomew? Have they ‘prepared’?”

Sam huffed, “Well for one their names are Gabriel and Balthazar, and two Balthazar is a sophomore.”

“Whatever kid” Dean ruffled Sammy’s hair and made for the door. Sam glared at his brother, fixed his hair, and followed Dean to the car.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Sure...” Dean grinned at Sam’s continued glare. The drive to school was a short one, not much was said between the two brothers other than simple small talk. Sam was too nervous to talk, and Dean was too tired.

Dean parked the car and they started walking into the school. Right before they got to the door, Dean stopped Sam.

“If anyone gives you shit, you tell me, no one is allowed to mess with my little brother except me, okay?”

“You don’t need to protect me Dean, I can do fine on my own.” Sam said with a slight scowl.

“Sammy, I’m always going to protect you. I’m serious, I know you’re a smart kid but there’s still a lot of stuff you have to learn. Promise me you’ll be careful? Please?” Dean asked, his eyes containing a gentle quality that is only reserved for his brother.

“Nerd.”

“Fine no more cheesy moments. I’m gonna assume that is you promising me, now go have fun.”

Sam smiled at his older brother and made for the door.

“You coming?” He asked holding the door.

“Nah, my first class isn’t until ten.”

Sam nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Dean sat back in his seat and sighed. Turning the car back on, he backed out of the parking lot and decided to drive around town for a bit before he has to face the first day of school.

Driving around Dean tried to let all of his bad thoughts leave through the open window. It was kind of working, but not as well as a cold beer would. Rolling up the window he decided to head back to school, he still had some time left before his class, but he wanted to practice guitar for a little bit. On the way he noticed something strange, well not strange exactly, but someone he hadn't seen before.

A boy with messy black hair in a tan trench coat was walking to the school. He was small, so maybe he was a freshman, but for some reason Dean didn't think he was. Shaking his head, he drove past the kid and back into the school parking lot. He locked the car and headed inside carrying his guitar.

On his way into the band room he said hello to Rufus who grunted in reply. Rufus hated being called Rufus, it should be Mr. Turner, and one should not disrespect the band director.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Dean was excited for class. Bobby had been friends with John, but was more of a father than John had ever been. Without Bobby, Dean would have given up a long time ago. He was half the reason why Dean was taking this class. The other half was that he really liked to read. Dean was positive English Literature would be his favorite class.

He showed up little early and entered the classroom with smile on his face. Bobby was at the front going through some papers.

“Hey Bobby.”

Bobby turned at the sound of his voice.

“It Mr. Singer to you boy.”

He smiled back at Dean before going back to his work.

Dean found a seat and sat down in a seat near the back of the room. He bounced knee up and down and stared at the clock.

“If you’re waiting, you might as well take out a notebook and pen.”

Dean looked up at him with a sheepish smile. Bobby sighed and opened a drawer, pulled out a notebook and threw it at Dean.

“You got a pen?”

“You’re on your own for that one.” Bobby rolled his eyes before turning back.

Dean looked at the notebook, it was hot pink, very un-manly. Right as he was about to complain, the bell rang and students started to trail into the room. He sat there uninterested, drumming out a beat on his desk, until in the corner of his eye he saw someone sit down next to him. Normally Dean wouldn’t care, but it was the boy in the trench coat. He hadn’t taken it off even though he was indoors. They made awkward eye contact when he caught Dean staring at him. The boy didn’t speak, and neither did Dean. He noticed that the boy had nice eyes, a soft blue, but there was something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

They broke eye contact when Bobby started to speak. It was all the boring stuff that happens in the first class of the year, the expectations, the syllabus, the whole don’t copy work speech. Dean started to turn to the kid next to him to ask for a pen, but there was already a pen on his desk. With a puzzled look on his face he looked next to him, but those blue eyes were focused on Bobby. Dean shrugged and went back to zoning out.

Too soon, the class ended and Bobby handed out the books. The first book they were reading was the Kite Runner. Dean was excited, he had heard good things about it.

He got up and followed the boy who had given him the pen.

“Hey wait.”

The boy stopped and turned to Dean. Again he didn’t speak, just looked at Dean. Dean shuffled nervously under his gaze. “I just wanted to say thank you for the pen.”

The kid nodded and started to walk away, but Dean stopped him again.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” His voice was soft, but sweet, Dean thought.

“I’m Dean.” Castiel nodded again and walked away. Dean let him go this time.

* * *

The rest of Dean’s classes were pretty boring. Most of math class he spent trying not to make eye contact with Lisa, and most of chemistry was spent making jokes with Ash.

After school Sammy wanted to spend some time with his new friends and told Dean he would walk home so Dean decided to take his time when walking to his car. The school seemed so different when most of the students had left. Walking through the courtyard he noticed the boy from english class, Castiel, if he remembered correctly. He was sitting on the bench writing in some sort of journal. Dean thought about going up to him, but something told him to give the boy some space. Instead he walked through the glass hallway the kids called ‘the fishbowl’ and to the student parking lot.

His car was his baby. That and his guitar. So it made him pretty angry to see ‘faggot’ spraypainted on it. Crouching down he ran his fingers over the graffiti, and the white paint came off onto his fingers. Chalk paint. The cowards couldn’t even commit. Dean grabbed a towel and wiped it off. He thought people had matured a little bit, but apparently not.

On the way back home, Dean spotted Castiel again. He had stop himself from asking the kid if he needed a ride. He barely knew him, it would probably be weird.

* * *

The walk back home was pretty peaceful for Castiel. The air was really fresh, and he could smell the crispness that meant it would be fall soon. The black car he noticed in the morning passed by him again. Castiel was almost enough to get his license, but he never took drivers ed. He thought that it might be good, but he was getting along fine, and the family didn’t have an extra car anyway.

He neared the big house that had been his home for about a month. Taking a deep breath he crossed the street. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this new house. On one side it didn’t have all the negative memories he made in the last one, but on the other side it didn’t have any of the positive memories he made either. He hated the anxiety that it caused him, he shouldn’t wish that a car would hit him as he crossed the road. Most of the time he didn’t feel that way, but he sure that normal people never felt like that.

Entering the house he ignored anyone who tried to talk to him and walked up the stairs. Anna’s door was closed, but Castiel opened it anyway.

“Mom?”

“Castiel, is that you my angel?”

His mom was sitting on her bed reading a book. Walking closer he was able to determine that the book was the bible.

“Haven’t you already read that a million times?”

Anna laughed and patted next to her on the bed.

  
“I’ve got homework to do, I’m sorry…” Castiel left and closed the door quietly. What was wrong with him? He should be able to be with his mother and not make up excuses to leave. He got to his room and wiped his eyes. There was no way he was crying. He was stronger than that.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Nothing important happened on the first day of school. It seems like every other high school with it’s cliques, jocks, and stoners. I only made eye contact with one person, and even then I’m not sure why I did. I gave him one of pens. He said his name was Dean…

 

I miss you Gadreel. You always knew what to say, you always understood even though I didn’t always have the words.

 

Sometimes I wish I believed in God. Because that would mean that you’re in heaven, that you became an angel looking over me. But I can’t… And it hurts.

 

I see you everywhere. I see you in the quartz crystal I placed on the window, the one you put on the windowsill to let me know that you were content. I see you in the lion stuffed animal on your half of the dresser, the one that meant you were peaceful. I put them there because I really hope you are content and peaceful.

 

I’m working on a new story, it’s about a girl who learned to fly. She flies all around the world but she realizes she missing one thing, her left shoe.

  
  


I think you’d like that story, it’s really weird. But you always said “Being normal is abnormal, and nothing is more boring than being ordinary.”. We used to argue about that, I think it was the only thing. I used to think that obedience and conformity were more important, that standing out only got you into trouble. But in writing, I can do anything. I can travel anywhere in the world, into other worlds, I can escape. And when I don’t have the motivation to write, I can read.

 

I read all of the books you left, again. You always had the best taste.

 

I have to go now, I should get homework done and all that stuff, I don’t want to fall behind.

 

I love you Gadreel. I miss you.

 

~ Cas

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel knew it was stupid to write to someone who was dead and never coming back, but that didn’t stop him. Almost every day after Gadreel died, he would write to his brother. The 200 page journal was almost full.

 

The journal never left his side. It was under his pillow when he slept, in his pocket or bag during school, even when he showered it was locked in the bathroom with him.

 

Castiel forgot to shower sometimes though, or he would just be too cold to leave his room. The same went for eating. It wasn’t as though he didn’t try, but as much as he wanted to do it, he couldn’t bring himself to it.

 

He jumped when he heard a knock on his door. It was probably Balthazar asking if he was hungry again, so he didn’t even bother to respond. Balthazar opened the door anyway, except it wasn’t Balthazar, it was Lucifer. Castiel’s brother stepped in, closed the door behind him, and the sunk down with his back against the wood.

 

Castiel noticed the dark rings under his eyes. He saw the shaking, and he saw the blood stained fingernails. He wondered when life had become so dark, or had it always been this way. Could Castiel remember the last time he felt truly at peace?

 

The siblings sat for a long time with no words being spoken. Lucifer opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but he seemed to have decided against it. Castiel looked at him for a while before saying,

 

“You want to share the bed?”.

 

Lucifer got up and sat next to his brother. He was sick of frowning and crying, he wanted to see Castiel smile again. Finding how to do that was the problem. He linked their hands, wishing he knew what to say.

 

“Uriel’s kind of a bitch isn’t he?”

 

Castiel quirked his lips in a small smile, and Lucifer counted that as a win.

 

They spent the night sharing the bed, with Castiel’s head on the pillow and Lucifer’s head at the foot of the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the Winchester home it was a pretty average night. Dean stole Sam away from his studies before it became unhealthy and talked to him about his first day at high school.

 

Sam talked about his two friends from orientation, Gabe and Balthazar. He talked about his classes, they seemed okay, nothing too exciting happened yet, and he was thinking about doing some theater.

 

“Wait, theater?”  Dean stopped chewing his food.

 

“Yeah, but not to like act or anything. Behind the scenes stuff, like building sets and lighting and all of that…”

 

Dean shook his head, “No, no way.”

 

“What do you mean ‘no way’? Why not?!” Sam put his fork on the table and abandoned his plate.

 

“I know those kids, they’re better than the sports, but not by much. I won’t let you be caught up in all of that.” Dean resumed eating, believing that to be the end of the conversation. However, Sam wasn’t done.

 

“Balthazar and Gabe are doing theater, why can’t I?” Sam was getting upset.

 

“Because I said so.”

 

Sam stood up, almost knocking the chair over.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re not Dad, so I don’t have to listen to you.”

 

“Oh sure go ahead and call John! He’s not gonna pick up, he probably has a different number by now!” Dean stood up, trying to use his height to his advantage, but Sammy was almost as tall as him now.

 

“Fuck you!” Sam yelled and stormed up to his room slamming the door.

 

Dean sighed, was he this moody when he was fourteen? When he was that age he was still been trying to get his John’s approval. By the end of that year he gave up, and John left. Now he was all Sammy had, and there was no way he would ever let any harm come to his little brother.

 

He looked at Sam’s plate, there was more than half of his dinner left on it. Dean stood up and brought the plate up the stairs and to the first door on the left. Lightly, he knocked on the door.

 

“Here’s your dinner.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

Dean sighed again, when had he become such an old man?

 

“You’re always hungry, you’ve grown like a foot in the past month.”

 

There was some rustling in the room and the door opened a tiny bit. Dean handed the plate over.

 

“Thanks.” Sam said quietly, shutting the door.

 

“Love you.”

 

“... Love you too”

 

Dean grabbed the Kite Runner and went back to the table to finish his own dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A half hour later, Dean had finished his required reading and then a few more chapters. Normally he prefered crime and mystery novels, but he really like this book. Setting it down, he picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

 

Climbing up the stairs to his room, he thought about Castiel. The boy seemed unknowable but also comforting. Did that make sense? Dean read a lot, but his writing skills weren’t the best. Putting thoughts and feelings into words were difficult unless he was writing a song. Even then his songs weren’t that good, he had no idea why his band put up with him.

 

Collapsing on the bed, Dean took out his guitar. He knew how impractical it would be to do music professionally, but he could always do it on his own with friends. Rufus had told him once that he could go to school for music, send in a video of him playing. Dean told him his plans to go to trade school to be a car mechanic, and then Rufus got grumpy again and left him alone.

 

Maybe Sam doing theater stuff would be a good thing, the band always practices in their house and Dean doesn’t want to bother his brother too much. Ash, Charlie, and Benny prefer to practice in the parent-free Winchester home. They weren’t loud enough to bother the neighbors, but in house it was loud enough to make it hard to study.

 

Next week they were playing a set in Ellen’s bar. Whenever they did play in public, it was almost always there, but this time they were playing more original songs instead of covers. And Dean really needed to work on his solo. The band worked pretty well together, Ash on drums, Charlie as the vocalist, and Benny on bass.

 

Dean was glad that Benny and him aren’t awkward around each other. Their break up was the opposite of messy, and Dean would always have a soft spot in his heart for the first guy he ever dated.

 

He found himself playing ‘Behind Blue Eyes’ by the Who. He hadn’t heard that song in forever. Singing softly, he thought of what the future was going to be like. Sammy was going to be a lawyer, he was going to be a car mechanic and probably alone. Sometimes it felt like he was going nowhere and everyone else was going everywhere.

 

Something was missing. He wasn’t sure what it was yet, but he knew there was something else. Not just something lost in the mess he calls a room. He should probably learn some organizing skills, but it’s not like anyone comes up there anyway.

 

“Hey Dean?” Sam knocked on his door. Dean put down the guitar and opened it.

 

“Yeah buddy?”

 

Sam was looking at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

 

“I miss Dad.”

 

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
“And, and I know you don’t, but I just really wish he would come home. Not that you’re not good enough, you’re more than good enough, it’s just…. yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> ~Frederick


	3. Chapter 3

 

The morning was a normal one for Castiel. Waking up from a bad dream with some relief before realizing that reality was just as bad, if not worse. He did the normal things, got dressed, brushed his teeth, packed his backpack, and tried not to let the smell of breakfast bother him.

 

Before he could sneak out the door, Balthazar stopped him.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” He put his hands on his hips and gave Castiel a stern look.

 

“School.”

 

“Nope, you walked yesterday, you’re driving with us today.”

 

Gabriel joined them by the doorway,

 

“Yeah Cassie! We miss you, don’t you love us?” He batted his eyes and gave the best puppy dog look he could.

 

Castiel sighed and set his backpack down.

 

“Yay! Now we can tell you all of our pranks we have planned!”

 

The three brothers walked back into the kitchen, and while Castiel still didn’t eat, he sat there with his family. Gabe and Balthazar were going on about their plans for pranks, for doing theater, and the Castiel noticed something.

 

“Wait, why are you speaking with a British accent?” He asked Balthzar.

 

Balthazar smiled “I’m glad you noticed big brother! It’s part of a prank.”

 

Castiel just quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You see…” Castiel only paid half attention to his brother’s explanation about how this somehow tied into a big prank and whatnot, and thought about what the second day of school would be like.

 

Right before they were about to leave something occurred to him. Lucifer. Lucifer should be in school, shouldn’t he? He was a senior. Before he could ask, the brother came down the stairs and hopped into the car.

 

He was dressed nicely, but not too preppy. He had a smile on his face and had a charismatic air about him. Castiel wondered what happened. Last night he was a wreck, but now he seemed perfectly fine, perfectly normal.

 

“We got everyone?” Uriel said from the driver’s seat. “Gabe, Balthazar, Lucifer?”

 

“And Cassie .” Gabriel added. Uriel just grunted and backed out of the garage and into the driveway.

 

The ride to school was pretty short, and soon the boys were walking through the front door. Balthazar and Gabe went over to a group of kids made up of a tall brown hair kid, and nervous looking asian, and a pimply kid with a big nose.

 

Lucifer went over to a group of older kids and introduced himself turning on the charm and shaking hands. Maybe he wasn’t at school yesterday.

 

The bell rang and he went to his first class, math. Otherwise known as doodle and ignore the teacher who could barely go three words without stuttering.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was drawing a picture of a flamingo when the person behind him tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see one of the kids Lucifer had introduced himself to. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a black suit. In his hand was a note. Castiel took the note and turned back to the front, unfolded the paper, and read it,

 

‘Are you Lucifer’s brother?’

 

He narrowed his eyes and wrote on the back, ‘What’s it to you?’. Something about this kid rubbed him the wrong way. Passing it to the kid he didn’t even look back. Flamingos have wings, right? Why wouldn’t they? He went back to drawing the bird listening to the teacher stuttering through trigonometry.

 

Again he felt a tap on the shoulder. He didn’t turn around and instead just reached back an open hand. When he felt paper be pressed into his hand he grabbed it and brought it in front of him. This one said,

 

“Sassy, I like that ;)”

 

Castiel just crumpled it up and ignored the kid for the rest of the block.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the bell rang Castiel got up and packed his bag. He looked up and the kid was still there. He sighed and tried to step around him. But no such luck, the guy just stepped back and stook out his hand.

 

“Crowley.”

 

Castiel sighed and shook his hand.

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Oh I know.” Crowley smirked and followed him out the door. Castiel tried to speed up to get away from this guy, but apparently he was going the same way or was just being really creepy.

 

“I talked to your brother this morning.” Castiel didn’t acknowledge him and just kept walking. “He’s a pretty cool guy.”

 

They turned a corner.

 

“I was wondering if you would be interested in doing theater?” Castiel stopped and turned to look at Crowley with an incredulous look on his face.

 

“I know you don’t like speaking and being in front of a crowd and that stuff, but there’s a lot to do behind the scenes.”

 

Castiel went back to walking. He didn’t actually have anywhere to be, but he didn’t want to be around this guy.

 

“Okay fine, I’ll leave you alone, but here.” Crowley pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to the younger boy. Castiel took it.

 

“Hit me up.”

 

What high schooler has their own business card?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel had a free block and walked around the school exploring it. He passed through the cafeteria and into a hallway. He could hear music coming from the third door down. He peered through the window to see that guy from his english class, Dean, sitting on the floor with a pretty looking blonde girl. He was playing the guitar and she was talking. Or maybe singing, he couldn’t tell. Must be his girlfriend. That sucks.

 

Wait.

 

That doesn’t suck. Why would Castiel think that? Whatever, he thought, and continued down the hallway.

 

He wondered what song Dean had been playing. He thought maybe he recognized it, but Castiel hadn’t really listened to music for years. He used to be really into Queen and the Killers and that kind of stuff, but that was a long time ago, before shit went down.

 

The hallways were pretty silent, as he walked he could hear some teachers, but mostly just his own footsteps. The hallways were long and wide. Truman High was much bigger than his old school, and he considered this to be a good thing. It made it easier to blend in and be invisible as possible.

 

Of course there was that Crowley guy who payed too much attention, but Castiel was pretty sure that he only had him in one class so that should be fine. Overall the people didn’t seem too bad. The English teacher seemed alright, Mr. Singer, it was his next class so Castiel decided to get there early.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean got to school that day, he was immediately grabbed and pushed against a wall.

 

“Dean Winchester”

 

He looked down his attacker,

 

“Jo…”

 

“I didn’t see you at all yesterday. Are we not friends?”

 

“Yes but-” He was cut off,

 

“No excuses, come on now, I need to talk to you about Meg.”

 

Dean let the blonde lead him down the hallway and into a empty classroom.

 

“Actually, can we go to practice room?”

 

Jo huffed and dragged him to his favorite one.

 

As she rambled on, Dean played one of his favorite songs, Human by the Killers. He nodded at all the right moments and tried not to roll his eyes as Jo ranted about her girlfriend. They had been dating for about a year, and were almost always fighting.

 

Suddenly he felt someone else watching them. From the corner of his eye he could see someone with black hair but he didn’t turn. He thought it was Castiel the pen lender, and he didn’t want to scare him off. Why did he want him to stay, Dean had no idea. The boy left and he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Earth to Dean.” Jo waved her hand in front of his face. He growled and pushed her hand away.

 

“Grumpy are we?” She said, sitting back. In response, Dean just stuck out his tongue.

 

“Ooooo, did it have anything to do with that boy?” Jo poked him, a smile on her face. Conveniently, the bell rang. Dean packed up quickly and got up.

 

“Well I got English, so see ya!” He left the room quickly before Jo got a chance to say anything, and made his way to Bobby’s class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean got there before most of the kids and sat down beside Castiel. He actually had a drawstring backpack this time, and pulled out the book as well as his pink notebook. He reached further in and grabbed two pens. Castiel’s, and his own. And no, he didn’t get one just so he would be able to give Castiel’s back and have an excuse to talk to him.

 

He turned to give him the pen, and he saw the boy staring at him. Wordlessly, he handed the pen over and got a nod of thanks in return. Dean turned back to front, his heart beating faster than normal for some reason. By then, the entire class had filed in and Bobby was sitting on the desk in the front ready to start class.

 

“Right, I assume y’all did the reading? Good, so you won’t mind when I randomly call on you.”

 

A few people groaned.

 

“Ah yes, boo hoo, didn’t do the work.” Mr. Singer said with some humor in his voice. “Don’t worry they’re not going to be too hard.”

 

Dean looked next to him, Castiel looked kinda tense. Dean wondered if he didn’t do the reading, but when he looked at the book underneath the chair, there were a bunch sticky notes in the pages. It was probably speaking in front of the class, Dean wasn’t too big a fan of that either.

 

“Let’s start with you Chuck.” Dean looked to the front corner of the room, he didn’t know Chuck was in this class.

 

“What is the main protagonist’s name?”

 

“Amir.” Chuck said quietly, but confidently.

 

Dean watched as Bobby asked everyone fairly easy questions, and soon it was Castiel’s turn.

 

“What kind of mark does Hassan have on his face?”

 

Castiel answered without looking up,

 

“A cleft-pallet, sir.”.

 

Bobby smiled,

 

“Good job, but no need to call me sir.”.

 

Castiel blushed, Dean was pretty sure he was the only one who saw.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Mr. Singer.”

 

“What was the last line on page twenty one?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened.

 

“Seriously?” He said reaching for his book,

 

“Oh no you don’t boy. I know you know this one.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes,

 

“Rahim Khan said, ‘Children aren’t coloring books. You don’t get to fill them with your favorite colors.’”

 

Bobby smiled and winked at Dean before moving on to the guy on his left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After class was over, Dean took his time while packing his bag. Although he was trying not to look, he could’ve sworn that Castiel was going to say something to him but decided against it. Soon the classroom was empty and Dean went up to Bobby. Without turning around he spoke,

 

“You did know the answer.”

 

“I wasn’t gonna talk about that.”

 

“Yes you were,” Bobby looked at Dean with ‘that look’. “How’s Sam liking high school?”

 

And with those words, Bobby got Dean started like a proud parent. Dean essentially was Sam’s parent, and he had many reasons to be proud of his brother.

 

Bobby listened to Dean with a smile on his face, he loved those boys like his own. He will never forgive John for what he’s done. If John ever showed his face again, Bobby would sure as hell beat it blue.

 

“Has John sent any more money?”

 

Dean looked down. He knew that Bobby was aware of his situation, and he was very grateful for his discretion, but it wasn’t something he really wanted to talk about.

 

“Yeah, he should soon, we’re doing alright.”

 

Bobby was about to respond when Dean was saved by the bell.

 

“Lucky for you, you’ve got a class to get to, and I have to teach World Religions. Scoot, I don’t want it to be my fault that you’re late.”

 

Dean smiled at his mentor, and left for his class.

 

He truly loved Bobby as family, he was the one who gave him the Impala. During the summer Bobby runs his own car repair shop and junkyard where Dean has helped out since he was little. Bobby noticed his love for the Impala, and once Dean fixed it up, he got to keep it. Bobby also helped pay for Dean’s other baby, the guitar. Dean had yet to name it, he was waiting until he found the right one.

 

Dean was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice he was going to walk into someone before it was too late.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and helping to motivate me 
> 
> You are the best :)


End file.
